Fire of the Heart
by Zutara21
Summary: Zuko finds Katara trapped in a dungeon by Azula. The one thing is, she can't remember anything: including her bending. As time goes on, will her feelings for Zuko last, or die when she remembers who he really is? Zutara. ZukoxKatara
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She woke but the pain made her wish she could find sleep again. She tried to bring her hand to her head but found that her hands have been tied. Her back ached, the left side of her face seemed swollen and she seemed to not be able to remember the events that brought her into this predicament.

She tried to stay awake but the pain was too much and she succumbed to sleep once more. Her dreams haunted her with tales of loss in battle and much fear. There were many faces but she couldn't remember any. Couldn't remember names, places or even who she was. She let the dreams take her over and she watched the dreams, as a forced bystander them, in horror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He waited for his chance to escape and found it as the changing of the guards took place. No one could keep_ him_ locked up. He easily broke out from the rusted door and tore down the prisoners hallway. He stayed hidden in the shadows and smirked at his own cunning. He was about to make a break for the door leading out to freedom when he heard a girl's groan from another cell. He paused.

Later he would regret pausing and the decisions he made there after.

He turned and saw in the cell behind him the limp body of the Avatar's comrade. She was pale even though her skin was a natural olive and her usually bright blue water tribe clothes were dirty and torn. She was chained to the wall and suffering tremendously even as she slept. He felt a pang of guilt and pity for the girl in Azula's clutches. He knew how ruthless and brash she could be and only had a moment to decide what he wanted to do. In the end he sighed briefly and destroyed, for the second time, another rusty door. The chains were mildly harder to bust through but eventually he was able to remove the small framed girl from the cage. He was surprised at how light she was but he had guessed that malnutrition was somewhat to blame. She didn't stir even once as he picked her up and carried her away from her impaling nightmares.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it thus far. Hope to be writing more very soon. Please leave me reviews whether good or bad! Insomnia means I write a lot. lol, thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: The Unfamiliar

**Chapter 1: The Unfamiliar**

She was in a dream. She knew she was but was unable to wake herself from it. Where was this place? It was extremely cold here and, even though she could not feel the chill, she shivered.

There was a little boy running after a little girl both dressed in deep blue clothing. She followed them and watched as they played their make-believe games. The little boy held a wooden sword and let out a war cry as he continued after her. She was red in the face from running into the winds blustery path but it was a face of pure delight. She turned here or there, light on her feet and dodged the scraggly looking boy easily.

She was nimble on her toes and left the boy to fall on his face into the snow. He looked up to see the little girl laughing, grabbing at her stomach and throwing her head back in total ecstacy. Her brown hair tied back in a messy braid with only two strands lining the sides of her girlish features.

"Katara, why do you have to dodge me so easily?! I'm going to be a great warrior someday and then you'll see! You won't be laughing then", he said to the laughing child.

The child's laughter subsided when a young man in his early 30's stepped out of a hut. He was also garnished in blue robes and wore a carefree look on his face. He seemed so caring and full of life. He picked up the laughing child and threw her in the air to the little girl's delight. She fell safely back into the kind mans arms.

"Do it again! Do it again! Please Daddy," little girl cajoled the man. How could the man resist the girls words? He threw her up again and heard the gentle laughter from her. The boy ran over to the man and started on his leg.

"Me next! Me next! I want to be tossed up too!!!", the little boys voice whined. The man laughed with the children as he picked both of them up holding each one in a loving arm. He turned to see a beautiful woman surfaced from the same hut the man had before. His eyes glistened in her appearance there.

The woman's gentle features and slender body was beautiful in her adorned blue robe. She moved effortlessly to the man's side and took the small girl into her arms. The woman's laughter was warm and inviting and soon the whole group was in a fit of it. Laughing without a care in the world. The little girl grabbed at her mothers long brown hair that was lose around her face and stared into blue eyes that reflected back in her own. The loving look she gave her was compelling and eternal.

"What am I going to do with you little miss Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?," she started in a new fit of giggles as her mother used her full title.

It was a loving picture, almost a memory from long ago. The little girl buried her head into the woman's chest and nuzzled her not wanting to let go, ever. The happy memory was slowly dissolving around her and soon the only thing she saw was the mother and daughter embracing each other and the name of the four year old resounding before darkness took over. _Katara_.

* * *

He was able to make it back to his new place in Ba Sing Se without being noticed. It was a miracle though because he was having to carry an unconscious girl the whole way. Why did he save her again?

He stepped inside his apartment and looked for his Uncle. He searched the whole living quarters but no Uncle in sight. He decided to lay the water tribe girl on his bed and try and find some medicine and bandages he could use. He rushed back with some pieces of cloth and some herbs in a jar to help the healing process. He also brought some water for the cleaning the wounds.

He knew he was always comforted by his element and hoped she would be as well. He felt her forehead and knew the fever was bad. He drenched a cloth piece in the water and lay it soaking on her head. She was bruised in many places, but he ignored them looking for broken bones and severe cuts. She moaned under his wandering hands.

_Good_, he thought as he checked her arms and shoulders for possible breaks or cuts nothing but slight burns around her wrists. He thought this was partly caused by the chains that trapped her thin wrists in the dungeon.

He picked her arms up over her head to check her ribs and lower torso. There was bruising around her lower right rib and she winced in her sleep at the touch. There were also small cuts and burns scattered across her lean sculpted stomach. He tried to clean theses cuts and dress them to the best of his abilities. He then forcefully turned her over to check her back.

He had to rip the blue material that partially covered her bloodied back to address those wounds. Her back was undescribable. She had been whipped mercilessly and the deep grooves they left on her would never fully heal. He knew from experience that they would soon resemble the ugliness that was like his scar on his face.

He did all he could to clean them of the puss and dirt and grime and dress them in the cleanliness of the cloth. He did this several times cleaning and dressing, cleaning and dressing. He already saw some new bleeding coming through the largest and longest of the marks that ran from the top of her left shoulder to the side of her torso.

How did she survive this? **Would** she survive this? _She is strong for withstanding and not giving information_, he thought, though he didn't really know if she hadn't or not. Just her being alive at all made him think she hadn't and he smirked at the girl lying battered and bandaged on his bed totally unconscious.

He tried to wrap a blanket over her small shivering form and dunked the piece of cloth back into the water and replaced it onto her wet forehead. Funny that her body seemed cold but her head was fiery hot. He moved his hand to her cheek that was not bruised and thought how smooth it was to the touch. He mindlessly caressed her there and then realized how tired and exhausted he was.

The girl was still shivering under the two blankets he lay on her. He didn't know what else he should do keep her warm. He then thought of something but begrudgingly pushed it away. That was out of the question. He saw her shiver again and worriedly thought there was no other choice in the matter.

Unwillingly, he picked up the blankets on one side, ushered himself under them, and grabbed onto the petite girl's figure. He raised his body temperature holding the girl and slowly she started to calm down and her breathing began to even out. He let out his held breath and relaxed.

He did regret saving this pathetic water tribe girl. She was a total pain to deal with and this was with her unconscious! He could only imagine how she'll be once she wakes up. Though, a small, very small part a him was happy he did save her. With that last thought, he drifted into a deep sleep, while strong arms held the nameless girl he only knew as the 'water tribe peasant'.

* * *

She woke. Pain enveloped her back. It throbbed and she was thankful it wasn't as bad as before. She felt warm, comfortable, and safe. She was lying down next to something and she didn't know what she was resting her head on or what was wrapped around her. She slowing focused her blurry eyes on the object so close to find it was a boy!

The boy was sleeping. He looked so peaceful there. She wondered who he was. He had his arms around her and she realized she was no longer in the dark dank dungeon she opened her eyes to before. She was facing his sleeping body and noticed a scar that surrounded his left eye. It looked like it happened from a burn of some sort. She reached a weak hand up to touch the burnt rough skin. Her eyes held pity as golden eyes stared gruffly back into her cerulean ones. She tried to move away from the callus eyes of the boy but writhed under the pain of her back.

The boy sat up and stretched. He was about 17 maybe. He was in good shape too. _Did I know him well enough for me to be waking next to him?_ She eyed him warily as she was unable to move because of the excruciating pain it evoked.

"Well? Not even a 'Thank you Prince Zuko' from you? After I risked my life to save you? Ungrateful peasant," he allowed to roll off his lips grimacing. He didn't expect much gratitude from a water tribe peasant. It was too much to ask of someone of her calabur.

"You saved me? From what? From who?," she asked in total confusion. Her head was spinning from all that he said. _Peasant? He was a Prince? _She didn't understand what was going on. He **did** talk like they knew each other though. That was a good sign, although, it didn't sound like he liked her much. Maybe that was his way.

"Oh, so now you want to play games? Okay, let's play. I know you know who I am. And you know I know who you are. I have been chasing you for longer than I ever would wish to. Fortunately for you, I am a new person and dropped chasing after pointless dreams. Stop looking at me like that," he growled at her as she eyed him, confused. She let her gaze drop from his face. _Why would he be chasing me. _"What did I do?"

She didn't mean to voice that last part. It just slipped out before she could regress.

"What?," he snapped at her.

"Well, um, you said that you were chasing me," she said cautiously to him, "What did I do that you were chasing me for?"

"What did you do? You weren't doing anything! I wasn't after you personally," he scoffed at her and then asked, "What's your name water tribe peasant?"

"I-I don't re-re-member," she stated blankly. She tried hard to think about it but was unable to think of her name. "You know me right? Do you know my name?"

He realized then that in all the times of hunting them and capturing her and fighting against her he never knew her name. It's better not to know names because that's when things get emotional and you get attached. "Let me see your back."

He switched subjects quickly and went behind the water tribe girl. She allowed him to check the bandages on her back that were now soaked through with blood. He needed to redress them. He got the supplies that he had left on the ground last night and went to cutting off the old bandages to be replaced with new ones after a cleaning. She writhed in pain a little and small cries left her mouth as he wasn't too gentle with her. He wasn't in the best of moods.

He was almost done when she made a small noise and he grunted in reply. She asked again, "May I have some water please? I'm a little thirsty."

He reached for the bucket and found the water dirty to the color red because of her wounds. He left her for a moment to get her a glass of water. She couldn't remember anything. Was it a trick? Did she truly not know who she even was? He let the water pump out and filled the clean glass to the brim with cold water. He returned to the room to find that she had fallen back into a sleepless form on the mattress.

* * *

She awoke with a start. Face dripping with sweat and fear. It was dark now and she could see very little in front of her. Her dry lips ached for water. She tried sitting up quickly but pain relinquished and she lay back down. She wait until the pain was gone and tried sitting up slower this time. She was able to this time, with minimal pain. She looked around the room, now that her eyes were able to focus in the moonlight, and saw no sight of the man from earlier.

She looked for water and found a glass next to the bed and drank it greedily. She wanted more. Suddenly her thirst was unbearable. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and cautiously raised herself up. She reeled a little from the pain across her back but pushed herself more to fully stand. She was standing a little awkward but standing none the less. There must be a pump somewhere, there must be one close by.

She staggered into another room and found what she had been searching for. She pumped as vigorously as her body allowed her to and slowly water began to trickle out. She hurriedly put the cup underneath the trickle and waited for it to fill. She licked her dry lips with anticipation.

She raised the glass to her dry mouth once more finally feeling satisfied. She was now tired from the simple task of getting water from another room. She was pathetic. She wondered where the man was. She looked around the bare room and saw nothing familiar. She did see there was another room to her right and decided to slowly investigate.

She made her way to the entrance of the other room to find it was another bedroom same as the one she stayed in. Exactly the same, down to the sheets on the bed. There, lying on those sheets was the man's body sleeping. He looked nothing like the man she talked to earlier. He looked peaceful now, serene almost. Funny how someone could look so different. She saw something leaking onto the floor behind her and turned to see what it was.

It was a dark liquid falling in droplets on the floor showing where she had traveled. She suddenly felt weak in the knees and gasped as she felt into a mound to the floor. She tried to yell but it came out as a whisper on her lips as she drifted back into unconsciousness. Staring at the boy sleeping before her eyes closed.

* * *

Another dream, or memory. The same place as before. There was a boy sitting outside a hut with warrior make-up on his face. He wore the same blue clothes as in the earlier dream. This time he held a look of determination on his face. Then a man emerged from the hut. His face weathered with wrinkles, the care-free look erased long ago. He stared at the boy no older than 12. He let out his breath when he saw the young boy.

"Sokka, it's too dangerous out there and you're too young. You need to stay here and look after your sister and the tribes elders and children. Do you understand?," he begrudgingly nodded but still wore a hurt face underneath his make-up. He turned from his father.

A girl walked out from the hut. She was pretty for her age of about 10 and wore blue robes. She looked much like he mother. Worry etched in her brow as she looked at her brother and then to her father. She didn't say anything, just handed her father a parting gift. He looked at the sheath for a small sword to be held in. He thanked her and pulled her close to him.

"Your mother loves you guys and watches over you everyday. You know that, right?," he asked and they nodded accordingly. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and that's a promise."

He turned his back to get something and brought with him an odd shaped thing.

"Sokka, this is for you. I expect you to learn how to use it wisely while I'm gone. I think you will like it. It's called a boomerang and if you throw it correctly it will return to you. Please be safe and protect this village," he said sternly to the boy who nodded and sniffed back tears. He then turned to the girl and pulled something out of his pocket.

"This is for you Katara. It was your grandmother's precious piece that was passed down to your mother. Now, I want you wear it with pride. Wear it knowing that your mother will be a part of you always."

Katara held the precious necklace in her small hands and stared at it through blurry vision. It was a blue ribbon and on it a stone piece with the markings of the water bender carved into it. She did not hide her grieving tears from her father and held tightly to him until the older man could bear it no more. He let go of his children and left them huddled together with dry tears plastered to their face by the wind.

She drifted into darkness again but heard whispered the name again that she should know but doesn't. She lets the darkness seep in. _Katara_

* * *

She woke when the sunlight hit her square in the face. The man/boy was standing over her as she opened her eyes slowly. There was concern there but soon it disappeared and the disgruntled bothered look took over.

"You did a number on yourself getting up in the middle of the night like that. When I found you I thought you were dead. You've been asleep for nearly two days now and I was almost starting worry that I would have to get rid of the body."

"Why can't I remember anything? What is my name? Why was I in that horrible place?! Why did they do this to me," tears started streaking her face and the boy sat on the bed next to her in complete shock. He didn't know what to do with a crying girl. Console her? Tell her to stop? Shake her until she gets a hold of herself. He thought the first idea would be the smartest.

She felt an arm run across her shoulders and, as she turned towards him, he pulled her into a tight embrace. His arms were warm and welcoming and she began to cry harder, she was scared that she would never remember anything of her past again. She felt the soft shush as he let the air brush her ear as he exhaled. He was so warm. His shirt wet with tears but he didn't seemed distressed over it. When the heavy sobs finally lifted, he pushed her shoulders away to look at her face. He said in a concerned tone, "I don't know if this will help or not but when you were sleeping you kept repeating a name over and over again. It sounded familiar to me too."

Her dreams? Yes, it was very distant but she did remember some parts of her dreams. They were so real it felt like they were a part of her, a memory.

"What was the name? What name was I saying?," she was desperate or any information. Any little detail might reveal everything of her past.

He uttered the name so easily from his mouth, as though he said it enjoyably everyday.

"Katara."

That's my name. My name is Katara. I was that little girl and that ten year old. That was me. She held one hand to her neck and felt the blue ribbon and let the stone piece rest in her clutched palm.

"That's my name. My name is Katara."

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? Thank you for those who reviewed and I hope this chapter was a little bit longer for you. This is just setting up for things that will occur soon! Yay! And where is Iroh, you ask? You will see him soon enough.

Please R&R and as usual enjoy! Love and Peace!


	3. Chapter 2: The Jasmine Dragon

**Chapter 2: The Jasmine Dragon**

Three days passed and the awkwardness between them dropped away a little. He explained to her who she was, at least what HE knew, and told her that she was a water bender and what that was. She seemed to feel a little bit better with each new piece of information, although she didn't remember anything other than her name.

He watched her twirl around now in the new dress he had bought her. The old one was ripped in the back by him tending to her wounds. He frowned at the childishness of the act but she ignored him and kept twirling. She was used to his bad mood towards everything.

"Try to act your age, Katara," he said scoldingly.

"Well, I don't know my age, remember? So, I will act any way I please," she said smiling at him. She felt so much better today than in the past few. The wounds were healing, though still a little sore, and she was able to bathe. It felt great in the water. It was almost comforting. The water surrounding her body felt like an old friend holding her. Comforting.

She had been told all he knew about her, but she felt that he was withholding information. She stared off for a moment and Zuko's voice barged into her thoughts, "I'm off. I will be back shortly. Don't go anywhere or do anything stupid, understand?"

She was a little confused. Then she realized it was about noon and knew he left at this time everyday for the past three days. She was always so weak so she was never able to go out with him or even question him about it either. Now, she was more than ready to put up a fight to be able to walk around outside.

"Zuko, please take me with you today. I am feeling wonderful and I've been shut up in this house for almost a week! Please, I want to feel the fresh air on my skin, the sun on my face. I want to walk around and show off my beautiful new dress," she said with a pouting face. She twirl again showing off the beautiful dress she wore. It was a light blue color just perfect with her cerulean eyes and Zuko couldn't believe that he had gotten the right size, though he had some help from the woman who owned the shop. He was the one who picked out this dress in particular, though. The cut fit her curves beautifully and was about knee length. The sash held it together and he couldn't help noticing her figure. He turned away with a blush crossing his face.

"Okay, you can come with me. But only this once. You're such a pain to have as a tag-along, you know? You better behave, or else I'll leave you out on the street, understand?" he said sternly.

She gave him a little salute in mocking soldier form. "Yes Captain!"

He sighed regretting already allowing her to go with him. He turned to the door and opened it with one more thing to say, "Stay with me. If you drift off someone might find you. I don't trust Ba Sing Se or my sister one bit, understand?"

She nodded and with that, they left.

* * *

The city was beautiful. The people in all the shops were extremely nice and polite. There were so many interesting things there too. One merchant called her over to look at a necklace that would look perfect with her blue dress. The piece was beautiful. It was a silver chain with a blue stone surrounded by diamonds.

Katara looked at Zuko and Zuko begrudgingly looked at the price. His eyes widened in shock, "You want 5000 yen for this little piece?! That's a rip off!!"

They haggled for a little while and they started to leave but the merchant finally went down to 1000 and Zuko agreed. Katara was so excited. She hugged Zuko tightly but he just pried her off him quickly, as if he was embarrassed.

They walked on, Katara proudly wearing her new necklace and walking ahead of Zuko. Hands clasped behind her back. She was the eye candy of every guy they passed. Zuko was boiling with anger when he realized they finally reached their destination. They stood in front of a tea shop.

It was a nice place and the decorations outside and the sign looked brand new. It said in calligraphy writing 'The Jasmine Dragon', and Zuko walked proudly up the step of the shop. They walked inside, with Katara interested in everything around her. He looked around the crowded shop until he spotted her.

She waved and smiled and, after talking to another girl for a second, started walking towards them. She was pretty with brown/black hair and a slender figure. She wore Earth Kingdom garments that suited her and fit well. Her eyes were an endless pit of dark green. When she arrived in front of us she gave Zuko a big hug which surprised both Zuko and Katara. Katara did notice, though, that he didn't pull her off like he did to her earlier.

"Um, Jin this is Katara," he said as he saw the quizzical eyes of Jin's towards Katara. "She's lost her memory and is staying with me until she can remember again. Katara, this is Jin. She's helping me out by running the tea shop while my Uncle is away. She has some friends she was able to get to work here, too. And how can I thank you enough for doing this for me?"

Jin raised an arm and scratched the back of her head with nervous laughter. She was blushing when she said, "Oh, don't worry about it! It's nice to work here in the upper region of Ba Sing Se for once. And my friends are having a blast! All of a sudden, a lot of men have been coming in here in the past couple of days. Some of them are even cute, so they really don't mind."

Katara looked around the room and noticed a lot of young men were in here. Then she noticed all the cute girls working and put two and two together. She giggled to herself. They made their way to the back of the shop where the girls made the tea to bring out to customers. They were very busy and many of the girls just smiled at Zuko and went back to their running around. He turned to Katara who was still looking around at the lush setting and said, "Stay here for a second. I'll be right back. I just need to go over a few things before we can return home."

I nod in agreement and sit down on an empty chair in the back. It was a beautiful place filled with lavender purple and mint green colors. The chairs and tables were elegantly made of cedar and red cedar wood with table clothes covering them in the shop colors. The embroidered rug in the center of the shop held a dragon with the shops name underneath it. A majestic dragon suited to hold the name of a place like this. Even the girls that worked and were running around from table to table, held an air of wealth and gracefulness about them. Katara was amazed.

"Well, are you starting work today or are you just going to sit there?," a girl asked her in a chilled voice. She was pretty and had long light brown hair that touched her silver sash around her waist. She wore green robes that were snug especially around her bust and a look of pure hatred across her face when looking at Katara. "Well?"

"Um, I am waiting for Zu-... Lee to come back out," she said quietly, remembering the fake name she was given to say. She had no idea who this girl was. She was certainly bossy and her character traits did seem familiar to her from somewhere.

The girl let out a sigh, "Yes. Then you are here to help, duh! Lee brought you here to work. Now come on! There is already a table sitting over by the window that would like YOU to serve them."

She turned and mumbled under her breath, "Even though they used to be MY regulars."

"Excuse me?," Katara asked not hearing what she said.

"Nothing," she answered turning towards Katara again. She tossed tea menus into her lap and said, "There you go, princess. Have fun!"

She was very confused at this point but was afraid to say anything else to that girl. Who was she? _Oh well, it can't hurt to help out, right?_ So she made her way to the table by the window. There were three handsome young men in soldier uniforms sitting relaxed. One seemed to be the leader of the three and said in his most charismatic voice, "Hello there, and who might you be? We've been in here quite a few times, and have never seen your beautiful face grace us before."

He was very charming and Katara blushed at their stares. They were calling her beautiful. She said shyly, "Well, I'm Katara, and I'll be getting tea for you today. What kind would you like?"

She was giving each of them a menu and stared at the last guy who looked to be drooling. She pulled back quickly from the man's grotesque appearance. The leader noticed and said taking her hand in his, "Oh, sorry about Fong, but he doesn't get out much, you see? And who would blame him staring into you beautiful blue eyes," he finished with a kiss on the hand while the others watched intent on what would happen next.

Katara pulled her hand back in embarrassment. She didn't want to talk to these guys anymore and didn't like their open stares up and down her body, as if she was a piece of meat. "W-Well, I-I guess I'll just give you time to decide what kind of t-tea you would all like, okay?," she said nervously trying to back away from them. She felt her arm being grabbed by the leader and it wasn't as sweet as the hand kiss before. She grimaced a little because her wrists hadn't healed completely.

She turned and the charming smile disappeared and a sly smirk appeared in it's place. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Ka-ta-ra? You're not trying to run away from us or anything are you? You're not trying to defy soldiers of Ba Sing Se, are you?"

The other two soldiers laughed at this and the leader smiled an ugly smile. Katara was getting scared. She was terrified what might happen to her. She didn't want to go back to that dungeon. No, she couldn't go back to a situation like that.

Suddenly, a hand rested on both Katara and the leader's arm. He pulled them apart with obviously more strength on the soldiers arm throwing him back off his chair. The soldiers looked up at who had messed with their fun. It was Zuko.

Zuko pulled the fallen soldier to his feet and grab him by the neck. "Is that how you treat a lady here? Is that really gentleman-like for you Ba Sing Se soldiers?"

The guard pulled Zuko off of him and said in an angry tone, "Who the hell are you to tell the royal guard soldiers how to act? We act how we want. And now, you just accosted a soldier. Penalty for that is death."

The guards surrounded him. He pushed Katara out of the way as one of the soldiers pounced. He dodged it and pushed him into the wall where he fell unconscious. The two others momentarily paused, looking at the results of the first guard, and then attacked.

Zuko was amazing in battle. He moved effortlessly and gracefully as each punch and kick was put his way. He played defense for a while but then saw an opening to strike one soldier in the gut and took it. He fell to the ground grabbing his stomach in pain. The last soldier left standing was the leader of their group.

They circled each other and then the soldier did something unexpected. He used Earthbending. A hand covered with rocks and earth flew to capture Zuko's wrists. It was able to grab one and pull it to the ground in a death grip. Zuko was stuck and fuming. He couldn't do anything. If he used fire-bending then everyone would know and he would be forced to leave Ba Sing Se and his sister would definitely find them. He waited for the soldier to come closer to be able to attack.

The guard inched closer laughing as he did so. "We told you not to start with us. We are soldiers of the royal guard and now we will punish you with death."

He brought his hands up and the ground shook. Soon there was a mountain of rock surrounding Zuko. He brought his hands closer to each other in a squeezing or crushing manner. Katara saw this and her eyes grew wide as her hand came up and covered her open mouth. _NO._

The walls were getting smaller. He only had a little room left. Even if he used fire at this point, it would not help him. He was stuck. He heard the guards laughter and cursed in defeat.

"Now you die," the guard said while laughing. The other guards rose to their feet by this point and started laughing along with him.

"STOP!"

They looked over to see Katara screaming. They looked at her in amusement. The pitchers of tea and the bucket of water near the door began to shake. They laughed at _her _now, and the water and pitchers shook more. "What are you gonna do about it, prin-cess?"

"STOP!"

The pitchers broke and the bucket spilled over. The water rushed into the entrapment where Zuko was and froze the walls of the Earth. Then, a moment later, it exploded into a million pieces that flew everywhere. She blocked it from hitting civilians, but let them injure the guards who stood in surprise. Two were hit in the legs and the other was hit hard in the shoulder, melting away as it touched the ground. They sped out of the store yelling with their tails between their legs. Zuko was sitting on the floor in complete stupor of what just happened.

There was a crowd around them, she felt them push to get a closer look. She felt weary and tired and, with one more look at Zuko, to make sure he was okay, fell to the ground. Zuko ran to her and picked her up. He put her in a chair and asked Jin to clear the place out a little. She agreed and played crowd control with the other girls who help serve tea.

The chair they tried sitting Katara up in wasn't helping, so Zuko cradled her body against his and took her to the back of the shop. There was a small bench back there to lay her on. How could she have done something so reckless for ME? He ran his hand through his hair, no longer having the top knot b/c of his traitorous ways against the Fire Nation.

He didn't know what to do but fortunately, Jin took the lead and started feeling around and finding what the problem was. While she checked Katara, another girl came to the back. She looked nervous and guilt was written all over her face.

"Is she going to be okay? She's not going to die or anything, right? Right?!" she asked as her voice raised a little. "I just thought she was new starting here, I didn't know this would happen."

"You thought she was going to be working here? Why would you think that? Didn't she tell you she wasn't?," Zuko asked the girl who stood upset. _Why would Katara have gone along with it anyway._

"Well, she told me she was waiting for you and I thought that she was waiting to get the okay to work. I had a table that requested that she serve them and I got her to. I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't know she wasn't supposed to be working here!," the girl collapsed to the floor and hid her face in her hands as her tears began to spread.

"She'll be fine. She needs rest and recuperation. I don't know what she had gotten herself into before today, but it has her body weak," says Jin standing again. She wiped her forehead before saying, "Listen, it wasn't your fault, Gatsue. It was an honest mistake and she's going to be fine. Cheer up now and get this place back in order!"

The girl stood slowly, wiping the tear marks off her face. She gave a small smile towards Jin, bowed and left. Jin turned back to Zuko. Her smile faded and she had a note of concern in her voice when she said, "The fainting I'm not worried about. What are all the marks on her body from? What about the gash on her back that's now healing? Where has this girl been?"

"I don't know," Zuko lied turning away from Jin and looking at the sleeping Katara. He couldn't tell her the truth and get her mixed up in this mess. "All I know, is I want to help her regain her memory."

"Well, show her things. Maybe something will jog it for you. And where is your Uncle? This is weird Lee, what is going on," Jin asked with worry on her face. She had no idea what was going on and didn't like being out of the loop.

"Well, nothings wrong. Uncle will be back soon. He just took a short trip is all," Zuko said with a fake smile on. _I don't know where he is. I hope he comes back soon._

He picks the sleeping Katara up, and starts for the door. Jin grabs Zuko's arm and he stops. He turns to her and she looks nervous. "You would tell me the truth, right Lee? You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Of c-course not, so don't worry. Things will be back to normal soon," he said. Whatever normal was, Zuko didn't know. But, he figured that would calm the girl so that's what he said. The girl sighed in relief and let go of Zuko.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow then Lee! Bring Katara again if you would like!," she smiled. He saw her smiling until he turned the corner and were out of the Jasmine Dragon's view.

* * *

What was he going to do? He carried the light girl in his arms all the way home. He opened the door carefully and put her in bed. She moved around a little but she seemed fine. He turned and was going to get up off the bed when she murmured, "Zu...ko."

He turned back to her. She was dreaming. The grimace she wore, made him think it might not be a good one so he tried to wake her up.

"Katara. Katara, wake up," Zuko coaxed and she slowly opened her sleepy eyes. She looked around until her eyes weren't blurry anymore and saw the same face of the boy she had seen so many nights ago. Zuko worrying over her. It's incredulous that this boy can go from sourpuss to kindhearted so quickly. He feels Katara's head and notes that the temperature is fine.

She takes his hand from her forehead and holds it. She says in a sleepy voice, "Are you okay, Zuko?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But you shouldn't be waterbending in your condition. You could have killed yourself pulling a stunt like that. What were you thinking?," he asked her outraged that she would do something like that for him. He didn't want her to. He didn't want her to care about him. It would only cause more trouble.

"So that's what it was, huh? Waterbending. It's wonderful. I'm so glad I have you to help me. Thank you Zuko," she says still groggy from just waking up. She was going to sit up but Zuko held her down.

"Don't be stupid! You're too weak right now to do anything. Just rest, and I'll check on you tomorrow."

"Can you stay with me tonight, Zuko? Just sit there until I'm asleep. I'd feel a lot better with you here. Sometimes I feel like someone's trying to find me. I have these dreams...they're just so real," Katara says trying to remember her dreams in more detail. It's all blurry.

"Fine. Just don't get used to this," Zuko says a little agitated. He sits there on the side of the bed, with Katara still holding his hand. He wanted to brush the hair out of her face, but didn't. He let the hair fall where it may as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off.

He was going to get up and leave now, but something held him here. He notice Katara's hand still gripping his. He frowned and sighed and decided to stay there. Just for little longer.

He was drifting to the same path of dreaming as Katara when the noise of a door slamming open brought him back, fully awake.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Sorry I haven't written in a while, but it's not from writers block. Lately, I just haven't had the will to write and in those situations, writing just won't flow right without the will for it. So, if there are any humungo mistakes with spelling or anything, please feel free to let me know. If you have any pointers or ideas, let me know.

Who's the one who barged into his house?! Dun, dun dun!!! lol, thanks for all the comments! They really boost a writers moral and makes me want to write more faster. As always, please R&R and I'll try to write more soon!! Au revoir!


	4. Chapter 3: Unforgotten Relative

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or any of it characters. It is the sole production of the incredible minds of Aaron, Brian, and Mike. And of course Nickelodeon, for which airs this wonderful show. If I did have some rights, you would have seen a much different ending to CoD -coughcough-Zuko and Katara being together-coughcough-

* * *

Zuko was on high alert. That sound wasn't normal. He pried his hand away from hers and quickly, but cautiously, removed himself from her bedside. Azula could have found out where he was living already, and that would mean evacuation, ASAP. 

He made his way to the wall that separated the bedroom from the main room. He heard a man grunt as he forced the pump into motion. A cupboard creaked as it opened and something was removed. Zuko's curiosity was now picked. Was this a burglar or homeless man breaking in or something?

He stole himself a glance around the corner to see an older man dressed in a dark cloak. His stature, short and stout, mirrored the teapot he was filling.

"Uncle? Is that you?" Zuko stood dumbfounded in the doorway between rooms. Was it really his Uncle standing in front of him finally from, Agni knows where? The older man, surprised to hear someone's voice in the dark house, turned his body to meet the young man. He squinted to see the boy that he had been looking for, for the past weeks. He dropped the teapot, which fell spilling water across the ground, and ran to his nephew. He grabbed his nephew in a tight hug and tears welled in his deep, caring eyes.

Zuko stood being hugged with his hands at his sides. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to cry. To hold his Uncle back in a tight embrace but his body wouldn't compute those feelings. So, he just did a light pat on his Uncles back and said, "I've been worried about your whereabouts Uncle. Where did you go after I got captured?"

"I'll tell you all about it. Let me go make some tea first. I haven't had a god cup in a while now. Would you like a up too, nephew?"

Zuko shook his head no in reply, andis Uncle just shrugged and picked up the teapot from the ground, wiped up the spilt water and started pumping again. Once the water was pumped, he lit a fire with his fingers underneath. It boiled quickly. He got out a cup, and some tea-leaves and settle into a chair around the tiny dining room table. He took a sip and savored the flavors before starting.

"When you got captured, I went searching for you. First, I searched the dungeons and cells they had here in Ba Sing Se. I got into contact with certain people, but no one had heard anything. I decided to try and go outside of the walls. I was so worried about what might have happened to you in your sisters hands.

"While I was out there by myself, I found the young earthbender traveling with the Avatar. She was the one I gave advice to once before. Her name is Toph. She had just broken away from some fellows trying to kidnap her. It seems as though their group broke up in an attempt to kill many birds with one shot. The Avatar went to the air temple to talk to a guru, and the young water tribe boy went to help his father. The other waterbender girl should be here still making preparation in an attempt to break the fire nation army. However, I don't know how she is doing now, knowing that Azula has taken over this city. I hope she's alright," Iroh finished with a worried far off look in his old eyes.

"Don't worry. She's fine and getting healthy now. She did have a rough time for a while though."

Iroh looked confused. Zuko stood from his seat and put a finger to his lips while ushering Iroh to follow him. They tiptoed to the one bedroom to see the young waterbender sleeping soundly. Iroh looked between Zuko and the water tribe girl and grinned wide. Zuko, just realizing what he must be thinking, shook his head profusely.

"Nothing like that Uncle. I saved her from the dungeon I was in. She was in really bad shape when I found her. Azula is merciless," he said quietly, still watching Katara sleep. His Uncle still smiled watching his nephew.

"And she's okay with staying here with you? I would highly doubt this, knowing your history with each other," Iroh said now sitting around the table again. He drank his tea happily, slowly returning to the Iroh Zuko knew so well.

"No, she has amnesia. At first I didn't believe it but then I knew it was true. She couldn't even remember her own name, Uncle. How does someone forget everything like that?" He looked over to the room where Katara slept, helplessly. He didn't know how to help her or make her remember. "Jin told me to show her things from her past. I didn't know her very well, so I don't really know things from her past."

"Amnesia can happen if there is a lot of mental stress being put on her. If she wanted to keep something secret from the enemy, she would have had to keep it closed off, even to herself. What bothers me though, is they usually regain it back after a day or two. Once they know the fear is gone, they are able to open the doorway to their memories." He took another sip before continuing, thinking all the while he drank. "Her past must be very hard to think about. Think of everything that she has been through in the past. We didn't help with that either. Did you tell her about what you knew of her?"

"Well, mostly, yes." Zuko looked at the table now. He did tell her about her waterbending and she had a brother, and that they were traveling together with a blind girl.

"What did you omit from her past Zuko? What are you not allowing her to remember?" Iroh's eyes grew hot and a little outraged. He knew there was something not being said.

"Um, well...it's not a big deal." His Uncle stared him down waiting for what he left out. "...I didn't tell her about the Avatar."

His Uncle swirled the tea around in the glass thinking. "And did you tell her that you were fire nation and your sister is after you, and that the person who tortured her was, in fact, your sister?!"

"Um, not really," Zuko said in a small voice. He felt like he was ten again and being lectured about something he did wrong, and tried lying about.

"Zuko, this poor girl has been through a lot. Don't lead her on not telling her everything. Let her know, even if she doesn't remember it, at least you aren't lying to her. It will make things worse if she remembers on her own and she knows you didn't tell her certain information." Iroh's eyes seemed duller than usual, and tired.

"Uncle, why don't you go to bed. You look tired and I worry about your health. We'll finish this tomorrow, okay?" Zuko showed his Uncle to the bed and put away the teapot and cups.

He went back over to the doorway of the other bedroom. He already knew what he would find but still looked anxiously over the calm sleeping Katara. The moonlight hit her olive skin and dark hair that was cascaded over the pillow her head gently rested on. Her one arm outstretched across the bed as if trying to grab something.

He just realized he would have to sleep on the floor tonight. He just gave his bed to his Uncle. Damn it. _But, she was worth sleeping on the floor for_. He walked over to the side with her arm across the emptiness and made sure the covers were up all the way. He was leaning over her motionless body while doing this, and her soft breath on his skin sent chills down his spine. He looked at her face from above her and just admire it for a moment. A soft expression she wore on her face spoke of light dreams.

He gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. They were so close now. He didn't move his hand away from her cheek. He didn't want to. He also didn't want to tell her that they were enemies in the past. That this would have never happened, but he was never happier that it did. He was in thought, so he didn't even realize when she had moved her hand to hold his face and tried to draw it near her. He looked into Katara's face with alarm, but she was still dreaming. His face turned crimson as she tried to bring it towards hers.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake her with himself over her. That would be hard to explain. Then again, he didn't want to kiss her either. She hummed a little groan in her sleep and raised a leg from under the sheet to gently rest on Zuko's hip. His heart was pounding now. What was she dreaming?!

His body temperature rose, and she parted her dry lips and licked them. He tried to gain his composure back. He didn't want to take advantage of the girl in her sleep. _Remember, she is of the water tribe, a waterbender, a peasant!_ But all he thought of her as, was beautiful. He carefully removed her leg, and placed it back on the bed flat. Then, he gently took her hand from his face and placed it on her side. She seemed to disapprove of this, even in her sleep, and he smiled at her.

"Zuko, why not..." She was talking in her sleep? "Is it Jin? She was really sweet. Is it your scar?" She reached out a hand again, this time touching the air. She caressed the air in front of her. "It's a part of you silly. It made you who you are today. Don't ever change that ab-out..."  
She was asleep again. Deeper this time. He kept his smile for the rest of the night, even while he slept. He felt a warmth inside that he had never felt before. It was the first time he didn't think of his scar as a burden. A curse. He watched her sleep, curled next to her, until he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore.

Her words echoed in his head as he drifted to sleep, It's a part of you...Don't ever change...

* * *

Iroh had woken up early, and well rested. He felt rejuvenated from a good nights sleep in a real bed. He stretched his back to try and remove the cricks and slowly, but surely, removed himself from bed. His mouth was dry and parched and he decided he needed some tea. 

What was life without tea? It calmed him and allowed him to think. He had a lot of thinking to do too. How could Zuko think that withholding information can aid him in having the waterbender as an ally? It would only cause more problems than they already had.

He thought more of the waterbenders scenario. Her past must be too painful to want to remember. When the bad overlaps the good, the brain shuts down the memories from that person's past. Poor girl.

With tea in hand, he walked to the bedroom that held the sleeping waterbender. Well, he now knew why he couldn't find Zuko this morning. Zuko was found in bed spooning Katara. Zuko's arms rested carefully, protecting Katara's body. The expression on both their faces seemed to be of happiness. Iroh's eyes grew wide, and a knowing smile spread from ear to ear.

They fit each others structures well. Katara rolled over in the arms of Zuko and nestled herself against his turned chest. Zuko allowed his chin to rest on her head. To someone outside, it would look so natural. It even felt natural for Iroh to see. But it wasn't fair that the waterbender didn't know what she was getting herself into. She didn't know the REAL passion they had for one another. And it wasn't a loving relationship either.

However, Iroh allowed their dreaming to continue, at least for another few hours until they awoke themselves. He was, after all, a very manipulative man, don't forget. Besides, he wanted to see how his store was being run. He was told before he went to bed, that Jin had taken over the managing of the store, with the help of some friends. He was anxious to see how business was. So he jot down a quick message for the two and left silently from the sunlit house.

* * *

He was comfortable. He had nothing but sweet dreams all night. He hadn't slept that well since being back on his ship. Oh did he miss the days he spent on his ship, searching high and low for the Avatar, tremendously. He reminisced some more while still lounging in bed. It was nice to, once in a while, sleep in(even for a fire bender).  
Suddenly, the pillow he was cradling started to move. He grabbed on tighter to stop the pillow from moving when he heard, "Ouch!" 

He looked down to find, to his surprise, Katara. Nice and cozy up against Zuko's chest, he looked into blue sleepy eyes. He let go right away and turned the other way. What was he doing? Did he forget who he was? Did he forget who she was? He was the prince of the fire nation. Okay, exiled prince, but a prince none-the-less. Royal blood flowed through his veins. Who was she? Just a waterbender.

He went to get up off the bed when he heard Katara speak, "I seem to be waking up in your arms a lot. Are we usually that close to each other? Is it normal for us to be sleeping in the same bed? Isn't that normally considered indecent between a young man and woman who aren't...you know?"

Katara had turned red in the face. Zuko had to act fast. He didn't want to admit his true feelings that even he didn't know what they were. "Right. But that would mean that I would have to have some interest in you. And that would never happen. Why would I fall for an underdeveloped little waterbending peasant like you? The only thing I see you close to is a little annoying sister. We're always like this. It doesn't mean anything to me."

Wrong thing to say. She was obviously hurt by every word uttered. _How could he say such brash things like that?_ Maybe she was wrong about him, but she didn't get any evil or bad vibes from him. He had treated her kindly and looked out for her. He even stood up for her! _Little sister?!_

She turned and brushed the tears from her eyes. She got up from the bed and stretched acting like nothing happened. Once out of bed she turned and bowed lowly to him saying, "So, what would the Prince like for breakfast?"

When she rose enough to see her face, there was a blatant defiant look of outrage towards the person she addressed. Unfortunately that was Zuko. _Oh yeah, she's mad._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay, a little boring trying to explain everything in the beginning, but it was a lot of fun at the end! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please R&R telling me everything. Thoughts, comments, criticism. ANYTHING! Please? As for my loyal viewers: Sorry for the long awaited 3 chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'm aleady starting on chapter 4. Let me know if I should continue writing another chapter or not. Much Love! My birthday just past on the 10th of April. Woohoo! Virtual cookie for anyone who can guess how old I just turned:)


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. A:TLA is respectively Brian and Mike's ingenious story and plot, that I only embellish on and create anew. If I did have rights to any part of A:TLA, you would be seeing a much different canon pairing. **

* * *

It had been uneasy between the two since earlier that day. Not a word was uttered from Katara other than a couple of hums and murmurs towards Zuko's incessant humbling. He knew it was his fault she was acting that way. Why did he have to open his big mouth? She was walking about 5 paces in front of him now, arms crossed, and looking straight ahead of herself. He slumped over, walking like a little scolded puppy behind. They had read his Uncle's note and were headed towards The Jasmine Dragon. 

As they walked in to the busy shop, they easily spotted Jin chatting and smiling away with an old man. "Why is that man with Jin? He looks somewhat familiar. Something kind about his face." She trailed off a bit dreamily as if trying to place a name with a face.

"That's Iroh, my Uncle. You have met him before. He's a very kind and wise man. Maybe too wise for his own good sometimes. I'm sure you'll like him. Uncle, we're here." He waved at his Uncle from the entrance before they made their way towards them. He hadn't told Katara anything yet of the things he had "mistakenly" omitted. However, fearing for his own safety after that morning's disaster, he wanted other people to be present while telling her. "Uncle, this is Katara as you already know, and Katara, this is my Uncle."

Zuko seemed quite proud making the introductions and she couldn't help but smile at his obvious love and admiration that he held for his Uncle. She turned to Iroh and bowed saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"What is with the formalities? Call me Uncle. It's a pleasure to finally meet you awake, too. I see at least one of us got a good night sleep, isn't that right Zuko?" Iroh's smile faltered as he looked from one to the other. Though his Uncle believed he was saying something good to further the bond between them, Zuko frowned and Katara growled a response. _Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

"Well, I'm sure 'his highness' had a wonderful nights sleep. He would never let a peasant like me spoil his slumber." Katara crossed her arms and wouldn't meet Zuko's eyes. She pushed heavily on the words 'peasant', 'spoil' and 'slumber'. She sat down at the back table with a huff.

"Yeah, well it's been no picnic for me having to watch over little miss water tribe peasant either. Don't play this off like I'm the one who's wrong here!" Zuko had had enough of being blamed and made to feel that it's all his fault. He didn't have to save her. He did that out of the goodness of his heart. He crossed his arms as well and sat in the chair across from Katara. "Did you forget already that I saved you? Yes, that was me. Ungrateful little-"

"That's enough, both of you." Even though Iroh's tone was gruff, he was amused watching the two of them fighting like little children. He was jealous of the young love. However, this was his tea shop they were in and other costumers were staring now. "Now, I don't know what happened this morning but I'm sure it can all be settled with a nice cup of my special tea. How does that sound?"

"Disgusting."

"Wonderful," they said in unison.

They stared at each other with disdain. Iroh held his chuckle in until he got into the back where he couldn't be heard. They matched each other perfectly and reminded him so much of his darling wife and himself when they had been young.

Jin, who hadn't even noticed the tension between the two, sat next to Zuko and smiled widely. "Did you know that they are having a festival tonight? It's going to be a tremendous bash with Earthbender performers and fireworks and fantastic yummy food. I could show you around a little, if you wanna come."

He didn't really feel like going to ANY festival with ANYone at the moment. He was about to refuse and make some poor excuse when he saw the dagger eyes Katara threw in Jin's direction. _Is she jealous?_ New revelations washed over him and after a moment he turned towards Jin. Trying his best to fake a half smile, he answered, "That would be great Jin. I'll meet you here around 6, okay? We'll have the whole night to spend together."

Jin and Katara both opened their eyes wide and look astonished at the response. Jin's jaw was practically touching the table, not expecting him to agree on the first try. Her smile grew larger. "That's wonderful Zuko. Oh, I am so happy! I must tell the other girls that you'll be joining us!"

She ran off leaving a confused Zuko in her wake. "Other girls? Us??" He could barely handle being with one girl let alone a group of them. Katara caught his confused and pained look over spending an evening with a group of girls, and gave a content smile.

"Well, that sounds like so much fun Zuko. Wish I was able to come too," she cajoled him, liking the fact she had something to tease him over. As soon as those words left her mouth, though, Jin had been returning and heard Katara's speech.

"Oh Katara, that's a great idea! Won't you join us?" She stared at Jin who stared smiling back at her and she just couldn't refuse.

She put on a smile and said cheerfully, "Sure, why not? It'll be lots of fun. Who else will be going?"

"Well, there is Gatsue and Mitzuki who work here. Then there are these guys we just met and invited. They came in just earlier. Boy, was the one boy cute. But he wasn't anything compared to you Zuko so don't worry."

_Who's worried, _he asked himself.

She continued on, "So let's see...um...one, two, three...six, seven, eight...yup! With you two it'll be eight! Oh, I'm so excited. It'll be like a quadruple date! Four boys and four girls!"

Remembering the last guys that were interested in her, she didn't feel like having that happen again. "Well, I don't know. I'm not much of one for blind dates Jin. I mean, I think I should meet them before-"

"Don't worry, they're really cute. The leader of the group is the one I was talking about. He would be perfect for you."

Just then someone approached their table and stood behind Katara. He spoke before Katara could turn to see who it was. "Oh Jin, I just realized we didn't set up a meeting place for tonight. Do you want to just meet up here?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect. Oh, and I'm glad you came back! I want to introduce you to Lee", she hugged Zuko's arm tenderly before continuing, "And this is Katara. Isn't she cute?"

Katara turned, wearing a smile as she looked up. To her surprise, a serious face stared back at her. He came right up to her nose, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. He grabbed and pulled her into an awkward one-arm embrace and she tried to move back a little. She was feeling a little nervous. She didn't like this feeling. She felt restrained and trapped. Like, before. _Who is this guy touching me?! _

"Remove your arm from her, now! Don't you dare touch her like that, understand." Zuko chair fell over from the quick abrupt movement of Zuko coming to his feet. His hand grasped the front of the strangers tunic before Katara even knew what was going on. He backed away slowly after being released. He fixed the front of his shirt with his free hand, the other being held in a sling. _Wonder what happened to him?_

He began to speak, eyes never leaving Katara's face. "I just wanted to be sure it was her. Katara. I'm so glad to see you I was worried that you guys were going to have some problems getting away from the Dai Lee. When I was laying there unable to move, so close to death, I thought I was going to die. _You_ were what kept me going. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but... do I know you? I don't really remember all that well." Katara gave him an appraising look. He had tousled brown hair and a lean physique, wearing combative clothing that was easy to move in. "You seem so familiar. I've met you before. It was like in a dream..."

"Katara, it's me Jet. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but I thought we had gotten passed all of that from our last battle. You were amazing and...and, well, I think I'm in love with you." He said it so straight forward Katara was taken aback by it all. She didn't even know who this guy was, let alone have feelings for him that translated to love. But there was a pitter-patter in her heart when she looked at him.

Katara looked to Zuko for help in knowing who this guy was, but all he got was a stone look of horror._ Is he upset? _

"Okay. Tea is ready. Here you go, Lee, and one for you, Katara. Tea for two!" He looked up with a smile seeing everyone silent and staring stone-faced. He scratched his head confused, feeling quite down-hearted. _Did I say the wrong thing again?_

* * *

Slow. That's the way the explanation was handled. The explanation of who she really was and who her traveling companions were. The Avatar. Jet tried to fill in more details that neither Iroh and Zuko knew, and hoped that they were truthful. She became more worried as the talking continued. The tea that she held tightly in her hands diminished in warmth until it was ice cold. She could feel tears rushing to her eyes, but nothing sprouted from them. Somehow, she felt more whole, even though she still didn't remember anything. As if a little more water was poured into the glass that was almost empty. At the same time, she felt unbalanced. 

Jet was sweet and kind and attractive. Very attractive. He had a mischievous smile that just made Katara swoon when watching him talk, along with a lot of other girls. He loved her. What was she supposed to do about that? She didn't know how she was supposed to feel towards him, their past relationship, nothing. What was it that they shared that made him feel this so adamant about loving her? Well, she knew one thing for sure. She wanted to know more. About her friends, her brother, her past.

She finally looked up from her tea, eyes brimming at the ready to tear. She looked from one face to the next taking a big breath and exhaling a word, "Thank you."

She gave a tear-filled smile, brushing away the annoying tears. She didn't know what else to say at this point. She was happy to have this newfound information, but at what cost?

It was Iroh's turn to take a deep breath before bringing his eyes to hers. In the same instance, Zuko turned away, asking Jet to come with him. He started in a low voice, "Katara, there is still one piece of information that may make you change your mind about everything, but please... if you can do just one thing for me, it would be to remain calm and think through things before reacting. Do you understand."

Katara's eyes stared into the older mans, nodding her head in short, quick dips. _This will be hard. _"The one who kidnaped you and put you into that dungeon has taken over this city secretly. Her name is Azula and she is the daughter of the Fire Nation King, Lord Ozai. She has a brother. One that does not share all the same values as his sister. His name is Zuko."

* * *

It was a hard fifteen minutes for Iroh to endure. The telling of their treacherous past, how deceiving and manipulating they were in trying to capture the Avatar. But, would she understand the fact that Zuko had changed? Would she be able to see past that fact? 

"Katara, I'm sorry for withholding this information from you for so long. Zuko was afraid of the way you might have reacted from him telling you. He didn't want to hurt you. You must believe that he does care about you." Iroh spoke the thoughts Zuko was most likely thinking. Iroh knew Zuko better than anyone else.

"Uncle. I think I shoud take Katara home now," Zuko spoke as he was seen coming back into the tea shop. He placed a protective hand on Katara's shoulder. Katara was in shock. _Zuko is the enemy?! His sister tried to almost kill me? I was working with the Avatar? Aang, Sokka, Toph? _The names sounded familiar but she couldn't really place faces with a names.

"Home sounds nice," she answered lacking emotion. Home sounded great to Katara but, where was home? She didn't know. She wished for comfort. She felt so weak. She had no control and she couldn't even remember her brother! She had so many questions but just felt tired for some reason.

Jet helped guide Katara to the door. "Maybe I should come with you. I want to make sure she's alright."

Zuko threw him a nasty look. "Do you not trust her with me?! She will be fine! I've been living alone with her for the past week. If I had wanted to, she would already be dead. Leave it to me in getting her in bed. Got me?"

"Let them go Jet. I would still enjoy one last cup of tea with you, if you would not mind, that is?" Iroh knew the two needed time to themselves. He hoped they would figure their feelings out. He worried over his nephew and hoped that Katara's heart would be large enough to forgive past discretions.

Jet nodded dejected. He didn't trust Zuko one bit. No matter what Zuko might 'claim'. "Fine."

"Oh, Lee, you're leaving already?" Jin pouted out her bottom lip. She was so annoying sometimes.

"Yeah, I've got to go." He moved Katara along, holding her arm.

"Oh! Before you go, I needed to correct information!" Zuko waited, holding Katara up at his side. He raised his eyebrows with impatience that Jin didn't quite catch.

"Well, I got the date wrong. It's not tonight, silly me. It's tomorrow night." She playfully knocked herself in the head. She giggled. The sun had already set today so Zuko assumed that he had gotten off the hook from all the drama. Not a fat chance in hell. He sighed

"Oh, good. Can't wait..." Zuko left with a wave and rolled his eyes again that he had to still go to this festival. He hated large groups and girls.

Jin waved energetically back, yelling out good-byes. She turned to face Jet and Iroh, a sigh being released as she spoke, "Isn't he just the sweetest guy ever?"

Jet and Iroh shared a look. They said in unison,

"Yes..."

"Yeah."

* * *

The walk home was quiet. However, is was quite comfortable. Zuko was happy for it, and Katara couldn't put sentences together, even if she wanted to. She gave an audible sigh. So much was said that she didn't truly understand it all or was able to close her mind around the whole situation.

_So, I was traveling with the one known as the Avatar. His name is Aang._A face sprang up as she thought the name, but it faded before she could think more about it. _And I was also traveling with my brother, Sokka, and a blind Earthbender named Toph. _

She shook her head. She would remember if she had a brother. She would have remembered if she was traveling with them for almost a year now._Things like that, you don't normally forget. __And Zuko's sister is the one who did those horrible things to me. His sister is the daughter of the Fire Lord, which means… Zuko is a prince!_

She stared at him as they entered the humble abode and she was put back into her usual room. She sat there with wide eyes as Zuko felt her head and checked her wounds. Even through all the emotional conflicts and new information of Zuko's true being, he was still fawning over her well-being. The wounds were slowly healing themselves. He sighed and looked at her seriously.

"Do you remember anything now?"

* * *

"Well, I remember only bits and pieces of things. They brainwashed me pretty well. They made me believe that everything was fine. I had never been so humiliated by being able to be taken over like that." Jet banged the table as he spoke. He grimaced with hatred towards himself for allowing such a thing to befall himself to begin with.

"You did well, my boy. Didn't you break free of it? It must have taken a strong man with a strong will to do that. You are not weak." Iroh stared at the boy. He took a sip of his tea as he thought. _So, the Earthbenders are trying to cover up the war that rages outside these walls. Interesting._

"And what have you been doing since being awakened from your brainwashing?"

* * *

"That's just it Zuko! I don't remember any of this! How could I have forgotten so much? That doesn't make sense. You're the enemy?!" She stared at him with raised eyebrows. They soon furrowed with confusion. "If you are the enemy, then why are you helping me? Why did you rescue me from your sister?"

Zuko stared back at the girl. He didn't even know why he saved her himself. He was torn. He didn't want to say anything that would show his emotions. What if he seemed vulnerable? He turned away from her before he uttered a word.

"I saved you because I thought you looked pathetic in there. I guess I was just so used to kidnaping you to get to the Avatar that I automatically thought to take you with me. I wasn't trying to save you. At all." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his chin out. He didn't look at her.

"Well, then," she said, quite upset with the newfound attitude she was being given. "Maybe you shouldn't have saved me. Maybe you should have just left me in there. I'm sure I would have been clever enough to think of something to get myself out."

"Hah!" Zuko laughed. He turned to stare at her through slitted eyes. "You would have died in there had I not been there to rescue you."

"I didn't ask you to rescue me!"

"Well, you weren't really 'askable' at the time. You were muttering incoherently and crying in your unconscious state."

"I-… I was what?"

* * *

"I said I was being healed by someone outside of the main town here. They did a really good job and got me through the hardest time after battling. I was really beginning to think that I was dead. A real goner. Now, I only have this bum arm still lingering and a couple of healing ribs. Got real lucky." He said solemnly.

He then stared at Iroh. He didn't think this man was an Earth Kingdom citizen. He didn't look like one. He asked him straight forward, "Who are you really? What nation are you from?"

* * *

"You know who I am Katara. Don't play these games. I saved you. If you want to go back so badly, I'm sure I can have that arranged."

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Oh, really?" He questioned, a nasty grin on his face. His eyes grew dark. "You don't know me at all then. You don't know what I've done to try and capture the Avatar and you certainly wouldn't be trusting me right now if you knew my past."

She turned to look at him in the eyes. Hers slowly softened and she let go of her clenched fists that were at her sides. She sighed and said, "I don't know you from the past. You're right. You could have been the meanest most evil person alive. But.. I trust you with my whole heart, Zuko. I trust you."

* * *

"What, you don't trust me?" Iroh asked with raised brows. He smiled gently at the boy.

"I don't trust anyone, old man." Jet replied, not being very respectful.

Iroh took another sip of his tea and finished off the cup. He stared at the bottom a little upset but then smiled. "Well, you have every right to not trust after what you've been through. You are right. I'm not from the Earth Kingdom. But, I have run out of tea, and out of time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to pick up a pretty blue dress for a certain waterbender to look appropriate for tomorrow's event. Good night and do turn out the lights when you leave, yes?"

The firebender waved his hand at the gawking young man who sat frozen with a cold cup of tea in his hands. _Young people are very interesting these days.._

* * *

**A/N: **OKAY! So, this is the third chapter. I'm sorry I was lost for so long! Please forgive me! You see, it's a funny story...

Ty Lee was over my house with the rest of the GAang, and Zuko and Mai (ugh!) and Azula, and Appa broke a window-er..um, that's besides the point. Anyways, we were having a pillow fight and things escalated (you know how Azula can get when it comes to competitions), and before I knew it, everyone was using their elements and abilities.

Me, being a word-bender, attacked who I thought would be the weakest. Ty Lee. Well, little did I know, when a word-benders chi is stopped, they cannot regain the ability for months on months. It's like the ultimate writers block:o And then, I was sad, and felt bad for all my avid readers (that's you guys).

So, I made everyone sign a card saying they were sorry, and I was about to scan it when Momo decided to fingerpaint on it. Now I've got a multi-colored lemur and a ruined 'We're Sorry' card. TTTT

At this point I was really feeling down until suddenly, my fingers got that tingle, and my brain began to work at full speed. The first thing I did, of course, was to get myself to a computer. My fingers typed and typed until they were sore, and the product I was left with in the end, was Chapter 4 of this story.

In a flash I edited it, and uploaded it to Now, it's ready to share with you all, and I'm uber excited to know what you think!

Please write to me again! Even Azula felt a twinge of guilt from what happened, and that almost NEVER happens! Love you guys much for the responses so far, and hope I can regain your support to my story. ENJOY! And, R&R!


End file.
